Attack of Charon
by Thordin Ironmaul
Summary: Most people write starcraft fancics about ghosts and other well known heros. this is about an everyday roughneck.


This is the story of a single marine who ends up being more than what he ever imagined.  
  
There was deafening bang and pieces of smouldering Zerg entrails sprayed all over Paul, who looked around and gave a dull glance at the grinning siege tank commander. Paul wiped off his visor and resumed crouching in the trench with his fellow marines. Many scared faces, much like his, greeted him. At that moment the commander yelled, "in position!" and all of Paul's regiment lined up, Firebats at the front, Marines and Goliaths at the back.  
  
"OVER THE TOP!" the commander yelled, firing a shot into the air with his gauss rifle. This meant that they had to start their advance procedure. Paul stood up, with his fellow Marines, as all of the Firebats crouched. He pulled the second trigger on his gauss rifle and a grenade shot out of the bottom, joining the many other exploding grenades shot by his comrades.  
  
This was the signal for the Firebats to start advancing. They pushed themselves over the lip of the trench and ran headlong into the fast approaching Zerg forces. The marines followed shortly, staying back and firing their rifles over the Firebat's heads. The smell of burning exoskeleton filled the air as all of the Firebats started shooting jets of green-white fire at the ravenous Zerglings.  
  
A few minutes after the Firebats ignited, Paul and a number of other soldiers noticed something in the sky. Above the smoke that blocked out the sun, there were dark shapes moving this way. He kept his gaze to the sky and what he saw made his heart sink, along with his hope of winning this battle. From out of the clouds, lowered four Guardians, numerous Scourges and what was dreaded the most in the Colony wars, a Queen.  
  
At this time all of the soldiers were aware of these flyers because of the distinct sound of the missiles being launched from the goliaths. Some of the marines also turned their fire upwards, shooting at the guardians. But, every shot that was going to hit one, a scourge would deliberately fly in the way and absorb the blow. The Queen let out a high- pitched roar that cut through the sound of the clicking Zerglings or the loud bangs of gauss rifles.  
  
The Queen leaned it's head back and dry heaved, it did this again before it threw up a green liquid all over the front lines of Firebats. The green liquid constantly got thicker and stickier, slowing the movements of the Firebats greatly, making them unable to respond to attacks as effectively.  
  
It was not even a minute when the hoard of Zerglings tore through the Firebats. The Zerglings all let out their high pitched, clicking, roar and started sprinting at the lines of marines. That is when one of the guardians fell. A spot on the smoke above the Guardians started glowing and then a powerful laser burst through and caught the Guardian in the back.  
The immense corpse of the guardian plummeted to the ground and landed on close to a hundred Zerglings. The scourges, then, flew above the clouds to see what opened fire on them. There was the sound of missiles being launched and hundreds of tiny white explosions. None of the scourges came back down. But something did come back down. Not too far away from the queen and her entourage, a dark shape was getting more visible as it came closer to penetrating the veil of clouds.  
  
The spirits of the men lifted as the immense shape of a Battle cruiser slowly appeared through the clouds and shot another one of its ATA lasers at a guardian. This one burned a hole through its head and it also plummeted to the ground. There were many other shadows approaching the smoke and a fleet of Valkyries emerged through the clouds surrounding the Battle cruiser.  
  
A hail of missiles flew at the guardians and destroyed the remaining two. Seeing this, the Queen started flying away. An orange-yellow light started glowing at the tip of the battle cruiser's nose. It kept growing and getting more solid until a giant ball of yellow-orange energy was floating in front of the Battle cruiser.  
  
Paul had never seen the Yamato gun used before, but now he understood why their opposing armies feared it. The yellow-orange ball exploded into a beam of raw energy, shooting at the fleeing queen. The beam hit it's mark and the queen let out one final high pitched howl before it was cut short by the searing energy.  
  
The marines turned their attention back to the approaching Zerg. Their numbers were greatly reduced by the four fallen Guardians, but they kept running at the Marines. 


End file.
